


loner

by milnyuu



Category: The boyz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bad juyeon, jaehyun is a mood, loner sunwoo, precious chanhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milnyuu/pseuds/milnyuu
Summary: sunwoo, the school’s loner, somehow manages to snatch chanhee up.
Relationships: Before: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 184





	loner

"You know Juyeon isn't a bad person, right?" Chanhee asked as he hesitantly sat down on the bench next to the calm boy. 

"Why should I care?" Sunwoo asked, lightly bopping his head to the music coming out of his earbuds. 

"It was my fault that he hit me that time, he told me not to talk to you but I disobe-" 

"Are you even listening to yourself right now?" Sunwoo snapped, turning to look at Chanhee for the first time. 

"What happened to the Chanhee I first met?" Sunwoo asked, looking down at the grass that still held morning dew. 

*  
"Watch where you're going, idiot!" 

Sunwoo casted a side eye to see what everything was about, he doesn't know why but he was surprised to see a boy on the floor with books scattered around him and Juyeon looming over him with a smirk on his face. 

Everyone laughed at the poor boy who seemed too shocked to move as he stared up at Juyeon. 

Sunwoo was known as the mysterious kid, yes the one in every cliché book. He doesn't like to think of how everyone had something to say about him, yet they've never had a conversation before. Mindless people talk about you everyday but cower back when you cast them a look. It's hilarious if you think about it. 

But one thing that they did get right was that Sunwoo hated injustice. He despised it. 

He doesn't like to get involved in situations, it attracts unwanted attention but he couldn't keep his blood from boiling at the sight of some new kid get bullied. Sunwoo kept a blank face as he walked over to the boy, hearing the laughter start to die down as they saw him. 

Sunwoo got down on one knee in front of the guy and reached out a hand, at the same time another hand came into view and Sunwoo had to keep himself from showing surprisement. 

Because Choi-fucking-Chanhee, Juyeon's boyfriend and the school's biggest priss, was reaching out to help the kid out. 

Sunwoo looked up at Chanhee and tried not to show that he was admiring his beauty because, how had he never notice that Choi Chanhee was so fucking beautiful?

Sunwoo felt something blossom in his chest when Chanhee looked down and locked eyes with him. His lips parted as he took Sunwoo in, his hand still hanging in the air. 

"What are you doing?" Juyeon harshly asked as he gripped Chanhee's arm and pulled him back. 

Sunwoo and Chanhee maintained eye contact until Sunwoo felt someone grip his hand, it was the kid on the floor. 

Oh right, he was suppose to help him. 

Sunwoo stood up before pulling the kid up and giving him a nod before the kid scurried off. Sunwoo hesitantly turned to look at Chanhee, finding him already looking at him. 

Juyeon harshly turned Chanhee's face so that he would look at him and Sunwoo has to grit his teeth to not do anything. He simply turned around and stared straight ahead before calmly walking away from the scene. 

It wasn't his business.  
*

"I'm still me." Chanhee sighed, slumping down as he too stared at the grass. 

"Really? Because the Chanhee I met actually made his own choices and went against his own boyfriend because he was wrong. That doesn't seem like you, you seem like how I pictured you before we met." Sunwoo ripped his earbuds off and turned to look at the side of Chanhee's face, anger flaring up when he saw him on the verge of tears. 

"How did you picture me before?" Chanhee asked, voice breaking and slightly shaking. 

"A doormat with no personality." Sunwoo said, no hesitation in his voice. This was all it took for Chanhee's to let out a small sob, nodding his head as the words echoed in his head. 

"Hey." Sunwoo softly said, crouching down in front of Chanhee and hooking a finger under his chin to tilt his head up so they would lock eyes. "I know you're not like that now, okay? Please don't cry, you're too pretty for that." 

Sunwoo wiped Chanhee's tears with his thumbs and adjusted his position so he was on his knees in front of Chanhee, not caring for his jeans that would probably get grass stains. 

"I broke up with him and he hit me." Chanhee cried out, wrapping his arms around Sunwoo's neck as he leaned down to hug him. Chanhee buried his face into Sunwoo's neck and started sobbing, his body wracking uncontrollably as he tried to contain his cries. 

Sunwoo's body filled with anger and he had to keep himself from getting up to look for Juyeon and beat him up in front of the whole school. 

Instead, he settled with running his fingers through Chanhee's hair in comfort, his anger slightly subsiding when Chanhee unconsciously leaned into the touch. 

"I swear Chanhee, this is not gonna stay like this." Sunwoo mumbled, rolling his eyes when Chanhee started shaking his head. 

"He told me not to tell yo-"

"Ey, don't be scared of him. I'm here now and as long as I'm here, he won't lay a finger on you." Sunwoo assured him, trying to dry the tears running down Chanhee's cheeks. 

"Are you sure? I don't want to be hit again, it really hurt." Chanhee sniffled, looking down at Sunwoo with hopeful eyes. Sunwoo's heart broke a little at his words but he managed a tight smile and a nod that had the older smiling brightly. 

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, I'll take care of you." Sunwoo smiled at him, falling back in surprise when Chanhee tried to hug him but ended up pushing both of them down. 

Chanhee landed on top of Sunwoo, his hand on the grass to support some of his weight. Sunwoo held Chanhee's waist in order to keep him from falling on the grass, successfully taking the fall himself. 

"Sorry." Chanhee quickly scrambled to get up but was stopped when Sunwoo bit his lip as he tensed under him and held one of Chanhee's legs in place. 

"You just rubbed me." Sunwoo groaned out, smirking when he saw Chanhee's face turn red. 

"I'm so sorry." Chanhee apologized, not wanting to move in case it happened again. 

"It's cool, I liked it." Sunwoo said, laughing when Chanhee gave him a look of disbelief. 

"Just say you like me and go." Chanhee joked, carefully trying to peel himself off of Sunwoo without rubbing anything.

"How about I say I like you but I stay instead?" Sunwoo asked, sitting down on the grass when Chanhee sat back down in the bench. 

"The grass is wet, get up." Chanhee ignored Sunwoo's comment as he dusted himself off. 

"Fine." Sunwoo grumbled, sitting up on the bench again. 

"I'll see you later, I'm meeting up with Kevin." Chanhee told him, getting up as he typed away on his phone. 

"Mhm." Sunwoo hummed, shoving his earbuds back in his ears as he scrolled thought his Spotify to find a good song. 

Chanhee quickly leaned down to press a kiss against Sunwoo's cheek, smiling when Sunwoo quickly looked up at him in shock. 

"Bye~" Chanhee waved at him before turning to walk to the library where Kevin was waiting for him. 

*

Sunwoo, the kid that always had his earbuds in his ears. 

Sunwoo, the kid that never talked to anyone. 

Sunwoo, the kid that did anything to avoid communicating with anyone. 

Sunwoo, the loner. 

You couldn't blame people for their jaws dropped to the floor when one faithful morning Sunwoo walked the school hallways with Chanhee, a hand protectively on his lower back. 

Sunwoo had his signature blank look on his face when his eyes swept the students, he knew they would be staring but he didn't think they'd make it this obvious. 

Thankfully, Chanhee either didn't notice it he simply didn't care because he kept going on and on about the story he was telling him.

*

"Yo, look over there!" Jaehyun laughed, slapping Juyeon shoulder to get his attention. 

"Wha-" Juyeon turned in confusion but was met with the sight of Sunwoo with Chanhee. 

"That doesn't mean anything, Chanhee's just being nice to the loner kid, that's all." Juyeon shrugged, ripping his eyes off the couple. 

"Maybe, but that has to mean something right?" Jaehyun bit his lip in amusement as he gestured for Juyeon to turn again. 

When Juyeon turned around he was met by the sight of Sunwoo already looking at him. He watched as Sunwoo hooked a finger under Chanhee's chin, brought his face closer and placed a possessive peck on Chanhee's lips before backing away and looking at Juyeon with a smug face. 

"That's hilarious, the loner took your precious Chanhee." Jaehyun mocked, laughing when Juyeon sent him a murderous look. 

"Shut the fuck up." Juyeon growled at him, glaring at all the students that had their eyes on him. 

*

"Why'd you interrupt me? Was I talking to much?" Chanhee asked, using his thumb to wipe his lip gloss off of Sunwoo's lips. 

"No, but everyone was staring, figured I'd give them a reason to stare." Sunwoo shrugged, leaning in to kiss his temple when Chanhee dropped his hand. 

"Let's go, their stares are making me uncomfortable." Sunwoo mumbled, taking Chanhee's hand in his as he led them through the sea of people. 

"Sorry, it's because of me right?" Chanhee sighed out once they finally found a hallways that wasn't too crowded. 

"I knew what I was getting into, I like you Chanhee. I don't care what anyone has to say." Sunwoo cupped Chanhee's face, looking into his wide eyes. 

"I know, that's why I like you." Chanhee smiled at him, resting his hands on Sunwoo's waist. 

"Good, now stop being cheesy and go to class." Sunwoo laughed, watching as Chanhee rolled his eyes. 

"I'm still older than you, respect me." Chanhee playfully told him, pushing Sunwoo away from him. 

"I'll always respect you." Sunwoo told him, his face serous. 

"I know." Chanhee smiled, taking Sunwoo's bigger hand in his before making his way to class.


End file.
